Large modulation sensitivity improvements to electro-optic modulators have been made in the past by designing modulators with waveguide structures and more recently, incremental improvements have been made by using polymers with higher electro-optic coefficients than standard Lithium Niobate (LiNbO3) modulators. Improvements have also been made by designing resonant structures, which increase the electromagnetic field in the electro-optic material, but these modulators have limited bandwidth. Despite these improvements, there still exists a need for obtaining higher wideband frequency and phase modulation sensitivities.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.